someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
TrapDoor Changelog
Some time in the early 2000's, a small game studio began developing a game presumably called "TrapDoor". The game's mechanics are unknown, as the only piece of evidence that the game had ever existed was a word document containing the changelogs of the games up until the end of its development period. It has circulated the internet so much and through so many file hosters, the exact origin of the document is currently unknown. Different versions of the file stop at different points. This version of the document is the longest currently in circulation. The contents of the document follow. TrapDoor CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.1.0 * Player UI added * Fixed Collision Issues * Hitboxes improved * Enemy AI Implemented ** Pathfinding needs Work CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.1.1 * Player UI improved CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.2.0 * Trapdoors Added ** Regular ** Special Regular ** Special ** Dead * Lives System Implemented ** 4-5 Lives (number being negotiated) * Happy Birthday Ted! CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.3.0 * Added obstacles ** Pedestal ** Statue ** People *** If you hit a person, you loose a life * Enemies Added ** Turtle ** Tiger ** Hippo CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.4.0 * Removed Unauthorized Enemies ** Somebody added these, please speak up if it was you. *** Terrorist *** Suicide Bomber *** Ted’s Brother (Suicide Bomber Variant) * Improved Enemy AI ** Turtles don’t get stuck anymore ** Tigers can see the player when behind it CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.4.1 * Seriously, who is adding these enemies? ** Removed Terrorist (again) ** Removed Suicide Bomber (again) ** Removed Corpse ** Removed Predator CHANGELOG BETA 2.0.0 * Game upgraded ** Holes Removed ** Holes ** Holes Removed ** Holes * Game upgraded ** Holes Added ** Holes Removed CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.4.2 * Please Disregard the last changelog. We are nowhere near ready for Beta. * Graphical engine improved ** Random Shadows Fixed ** Texture Mapping Offset Glitch Fixed ** Holes Removed CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.4.2 CONTINUED * Who added the Holes Comment? Whoever is sabotaging this game, please step forwards. Its been three months, jokes over. CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.5.0 * Enemy AI Improved ** Hippo Pathfinding Improved * Added Gamemodes ** Stop ** Stop ** STop ** Stop *** stop CHANGELOG ALPHA 0.5.0 * I’m not even kidding anymore. Whoever is doing this please stop. * Added Gamemodes ** Time Attack ** Team Race ** Random Puzzle ** Capture the Flag *** WIP CHANGELOG BETA 1.0.0 * Congratulations to Lisa for her first Child Dylan! Wish her luck on her maternity leave! * We’ve made it to Beta! We’re making progress! Keep it up! * Added Dylan is dead ** I’m going to kill Dylan ** Dylan’s corpse will rot in my yard * Added Lisa will go ** Goodbye Lisa ** Unexpected Change ** Unexpected ** Unexpected CHANGELOG BETA 1.0.0 * Seriously what the fuck. Lisa is filing a lawsuit because of that last changelog. Who ever is doing this, fucking stop. * No. No. No. No. Dylan will die. Ted will die. Kim will die. You will be fixed. * No * no CHANGELOG BETA WHAT THE FUCK EVER * I don’t even care anymore! Do whatever the fuck you want with this changelog! We’ll be using good old fashioned pen and paper. Wasting resources because of you. * Good. Good. ANNOUCEMENT Though she left the company a couple months ago, please send your condolences to Lisa, whose son passed away from Leukemia. PerfectPerfectPerfectlessonlearnedlessonlearned. Are you still fucking at it? Lisa’s son DIED you fucker. Show some respect. How the fuck are you even doing this? The IT department can’t track down who's editing the documents? WHO. THE FUCK. ARE YOU? I am the bringer, death at your doorstep. I am the taker. Taking what is rightfully mine. What the fuck Ted was found in his house strangled to death. I’m calling the autho __________________________________________________________________________________ The Contents of the Document end here. None of the people mentioned have been identified. The Game is not known to exist in any form currently. Good. Good. THeir dead. All. All. All. All. TheZayxe (talk) 03:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Journal Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games